fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 3: Hi Diddle Dee Dee/The Cave of Collie Baba
Chapter 3: Hi Diddle Dee Dee/The Cave of Collie Baba When Alice climbs the stairs to the cliff top, she thinks someone is coming. So Alice hid herself without getting caught by Honest John and his friends. The eight henchmen didn't notice her. When they were gone, Alice came out of her hiding place, when suddenly, she heard voices. The voices were coming from the top of the cliff. "That's right, Eris. The treasure map, written in Collie Baba's own hand." Honest John told Eris and her gang. "At last! After all the centuries, the lamp will be ours again!" Eris shouted as she and her friends, Mother Gothel, Gnorga, Narissa, Maleficent, Galaxia, Larxene, Messina, Grimhilde, Mirage, Penelope Spectra, and Magica laughed with glee. "No." Alice whispered as she continues to watch them while Honest John said to them, "Yes, yes! You'll become more powerful than locomotive." "Yeah! More faster than a speedy bull." Psycho added. "You will leap all the buildings in the city town!" Greasy joined. Alice continues to hear the voices as the woman was saying, "And you eight will finally be rewarded for your... dubious assistance." Mother Gothel told them. "No." Alice said once more as she continues to watch in curiousity. "Oh, you mean it? Our own mountain of money?" Brer Bear asked with delight. "Yes! Now give it to us." Gnorga told them. When Stupid checked in Brer Bear's pocket, he realized they don't have the map. "Give... what give?" the chubby weasel asked. "The map! Give it to us." Narissa demanded. "The map? That specific map? Right here? Right now?" Greasy asked the mistresses as Alice continues to hear what they're saying. "You eight didn't steal it?!" Narissa growled as Eris grabbed Honest John by the cloak, while Larxene grabbed Wise Guy by the shirt, Penelope grabbed Greasy by the shirt, Mother Gothel grabbed Psycho by the straight jacket, Galaxia grabbed Stupid by the shirt, Maleficent grabbed Wheezy by the shirt, Mirage grabbed Brer Fox by the neck, and Gnorga grabbed Brer Bear by the coat in anger. When Alice kept watching them, she heard Brer Fox saying, "Too many people, lady. Only eight of us." "Yeah. Look what we steal: several billfolds, this dandy pocket watch, floss, a date nut bar, and two tickets to the Feta Cheese Festival." Wise Guy told them as he and the others got out of every object in every pocket. "For you, mistress." Wheezy added. In a fit of rage, Eris and the others threw Honest John and the others angrily while they landed on the floor of the cliff. "Maybe you don't want the floss?" Greasy asked, fearfully. "Did you eight at least see where the map leads?!" Maleficent asked with a frown. While Alice continued to hear what they're saying, Honest John said, "Oh yes, Mistress, oh yes! Into the middle of the desert." "When the sand burns like a hot kebob." Brer Fox added. "But we searched every square inch!" Galaxia cried, but then Larxene had an idea. "Perhaps this time, we'll let the girl do the searching for us." she said with an evil smile. "Yes. We'll let her." Messina added. Alice gasped in terror as she heard Wise Guy saying, "Oh, smart move lady!" "Yeah! Let her boil out her brains in the sun." Brer Bear joined in. "Oh no." Alice said softly, while she heard Grimhilde saying, "And you will accompany her as her guide." Honest John and his friends nodded in agreement, but Honest John said, "But we have such sensitive skin." "And our brain boils so quickly." Stupid added. Eris and her friends glared at them while Wheezy was saying, "But who needs brains to be a guide anyway?" And with that, Eris and her friends changed into eagles with their amulets and Honest John and his friends watched them fly away. "Whew. That was close." Alice sighed in relief as she ran to catch up with the others. Meanwhile, while Wendy and the others were waiting for Alice, she saw her friend catching up to them and hugged joyfully. "Alice, where were you? We were worried sick about you." "Please, don't wander off, okay?" Rapunzel asked. "Okay, guys." Alice answered as they got on their camels and started on their journey to the cave. "Gee guys, the great golden eagle ride would have been a little less turbulent." Amy said, "You said it, Amy." Susan said to her friend. "Hello, girls. My name is Honest John and these are my co guides and we will take you to see the treasure." Honest John announced as he begin to sing this song. Honest John: Come on to the theater Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi diddle dee day An actor's life is gay It's great to be a celebrity An actor's life for me Honest John and his friends, along with the girls, got on their camels and rode to the cave. Hi diddle dee dum An actor's life is fun "Where are we going? To the cave?" Kilala asked Honest John. "We'll see, my dear, we'll see." Honest John: An actor's life for me Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me A wax moustache and a beaver coat A pony cart and a billy goat Hi diddle dee dum An actor's life is fun You wear your hair in a pompadour You ride around in a coach in four You stop and buy out a candy store An actor's life for me Honest John, his friends, and the girls began to ride on their journey to the cave by camels while he sang. Honest John: Hi diddle dee dee An actor's life for me A high silk hat and a silver cane A watch of gold with a diamond chain Hi diddle dee day An actor's life is gay It's great to be a celebrity An actor's life for me. As the song was finished, Honest John and the others keep riding on their journey to the cave. While riding on camels, Honest John, Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Stupid, Wheezy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear, who were riding on eight camels, leading the girls to the cave. Honest John sighed in exhaustion, rubbing his head with his sleeve, but the sleeve got sweat and the fox squeezed the sweat from his sleeve. "Now let's see. According to the map, the cave of Collie Baba should be right here on the gaze of Mount Badude." Alice said, looking at the map. "I don't see anything, Alice." Lilo said as she, Kairi, and Susan didn't see the cave. "Not even a mirage." Kairi added. "Maybe we didn't take the right turn at the last sand dune." Viper said as she and her camel tripped on a strange rock. "Viper, can't you even ride a camel without crashing it?" Minnie asked with a frown. "Hey, I didn't do it. Humpy here had a great fall." Viper said, dusting herself off with her tail. "He must have hit this strange looking rock." Amy added as she kicked the rock with her foot, suddenly she screams in pain. "Ouch! My foot!" Amy cried as she started to hop on one foot. "Wow! It looks like a pint-sized pyramid." Namine said in amazement. "Hopping lily pads! It's bigger than it looks." Kairi cried as she, Namine, and Lilo started to dig with their hands. "I wonder what's inside." Lilo wondered as Alice was saying, "There's only one way to find out, guys." Alice, Wendy, Rapunzel, Kilala, and Minnie glared at Honest John, Wise Guy, Greasy, Psycho, Stupid, Wheezy, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear. "Start digging!" Kilala snapped as she and her friends dropped eight shovels, making them groan. Alice, Wendy, Rapunzel, Kilala, Minnie, Amy, Susan, Viper, Lilo, Kairi, Namine, Olivia, Honest John, the Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear started digging until... The pyramid was the size as a giant. Alice and the others gasped in 'awe'. "If I read these hieroglyphics correctly, we may have found the entrance." Wendy said proudly as she turned the circle knob. And with that, the entrance to the cave opened by itself and everyone gasped in amazement. "Look at this!" Olivia squealed with joy. "All right!" Lilo cried. "Let's go." Namine said in delight. "After you, foxy woxy." Amy said to Honest John. "But the camels will be lonesome." Honest John protested as she and the others entered the cave while Eris and her friends watched them, evilly. Wow! That was awesome. This is where the next chapter when Alice and the others entered the pyramid and found the mysterious lamp. Eris is from Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas. Mother Gothel is from Tangled. Gnorga is from A Troll in Central Park. Queen Narissa is from Enchanted. Maleficent is from Sleeping Beauty. Galaxia is from Sailor Moon. Larxene is from Kingdom Hearts. Messina is from Freddie as FRO7. Queen Grimhilde is from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Mirage is from Aladdin TV series. Penelope Spectra is from Danny Phantom. Magica DeSpell is from Ducktales TV show. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie